Jim Parsons
James Joseph "Jim" Parsons (born March 24, 1973, ) is an and best known for playing Sheldon Cooper on the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory, with his performance often cited as the main reason for the program's success. Parsons has won four , a and a for his portrayal of Sheldon Cooper. Jim now has a star on the . Education Jim Parsons has an in from the School of Theater and Dance at the where he was a member of the fraternity. He later earned a from the while performing at the Old Globe Theater. Jim has had his 40th birthday. Career Parsons' television credits include a recurring role in the series and a guest appearance in Ed. He is currently part of the main cast in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory and was nominated for an 61st Emmy Award in 2009. He was also nominated for a 62nd Emmy Award and ended up winning it the following year. His feature credits include , Heights, , , and . While at the University of Houston, he helped found the not-for-profit theater company, Infernal Bridegroom Productions, acting in productions of , and . He was the speaker for the 's College of Arts and Sciences class of 2009. Jim Parsons won the outstanding lead actor in a comedy series at the 2010 62nd Primetime and repeated the same achievement the following year winning his second Emmy under the same category during the 2011 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards, beating other nominees including his Big Bang co-star Johnny Galecki (who plays Leonard). Jim Parsons won the 2013 and 2014 Emmy Awards for Best Actor in a comedy. In 2015, Jim Parsons was given a star on Hollywood Blvd. Filmography Television Films Music Videos Future Projects Parsons is going to be starring in the film "Wish I was here" which is in pre-production. Anna Kendrick, Kate Hudson, Donald Faison, Josh Gad, Mandy Patinkin, and Zach Braff are also going to be in the film which will be released in 2014. Personal Life He currently lives in . He is 6'1" (1.85 m). His hobbies include baseball, and basketball. Parsons is openly gay and in May 2012, he revealed that he has been in a relationship with his partner Todd Spiewak for 10 years. Parsons discovered that he had French roots in the series Who Do You Think You Are, and that some of his ancestors were architects. Trivia * Parsons uses index cards on set before filming to better his understanding of the situation he is acting out. * He is very close friends with his co-star Mayim Bialik. * He enjoys acting in theater, and often does so in between seasons of The Big Bang Theory. * He is good friends with all the Big Bang Theory cast. * He is in the Nissan Micra commercial. * His 2015-2017 contract could be worth a total of $90 million. Gallery Emmy24.jpg|2013 Emmy win - Best Actor in a Comedy. Emmy23.jpg|2013 Emmy win - Best Actor in a Comedy. 2484rf.jpg Jimparsons.jpg Pns.jpg Sheldon on the couch.jpg Emmy Awards 2013.jpg|Two TBBT winners at the 2013 Emmy Awards. (Bob Newhart is the second). Jim.jpg Job1.jpg Walk26.jpg Walk22.jpg Walk19.jpg Walk14.jpg Jim9.jpg Jim8.jpg Jim7.jpg Jim6.jpg Jim5.jpg Jim4.jpg Jim3.jpg Jim2.jpg Jim1.jpg External links * Jim Parsonson IMDb * CBS Biography * Newsweek Interview with Parsons * Houston Chronicle article on Parsons * Movieline interviews Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons On Learning Lines, Emmy Nods and Cast Ping Pong Deathmatches * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Parsons - Wikipedia Site es: pt-br: Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Jim Parsons Category:Sheldon Category:Awards Category:Unaired Pilot Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Actor Category:The Big Bang Theory